Younger Siblings
by animelover7954
Summary: This is really a short story on two older brothers and what happens on their day off and how their younger siblings keep them busy. all anime characters belong to their owners and not me *cries* of course no need to review unless u want to! Rnesi-chan


_Okay so this literally popped into my head for no reason at all please don't hate it, there really is no point to this story except for pure entertainment :p anyways I don't own any anime characters in this because I didn't create any of them I only put in the father but he really is just father and holds no value to me. Other than that there is no need to review or anything if you don't wish! If you like it though and or want more chapters do say something and I'll get on it! ~Rensi-chan _

Younger Siblings

I sat there, bored as one could be. Naturally I had my share of excitement the other day with my brothers and sisters running around the place constantly. Kei and I had more composure than that which helped but not much. I had no idea what I was going to do for the moment. I had finally gotten all my credits done for all my classes. Now that I wasn't working so insanely for school my grandfather and my school was out for the summer. Watching over the younger siblings wasn't too hard because there were six of us and they were pretty content on playing with each other. Kotaro, Kisa, Sui, and Ren were all racing around the yard and seeing who was fastest. As 10-13 year olds they were more than capable of keeping themselves busy. Kei and I, being 18, had other things to do like work and college to worry about. We couldn't always keep an eyes on the younger ones. But on days like today where we were sitting there in the couch reading books and watching the younger kids run around and play, there was nothing we needed to do for the day and we were told to take a break from work so there was actually nothing that needed our attention currently, we didn't know what to do with ourselves. What can you do when you are used to working like a madman and not having any rest what so ever? Well that was the question of the day for Kei and I as we both closed our books and sighed at the same time. I looked over to him and he looked back at me.  
"What should we do, I feel like an antsy 6 year old." He said with a bored sigh turning his head to the pool outside our door.

"I have no idea and I know the feeling, there is nothing that we have to do, we have been sitting here for at least two hours staring at our books but even that can get boring." I said tossing the book I had on the table. True that it was a good book but on a day when the sun was shining and there was nothing I needed to do and nowhere I needed to be, it seemed dull and to boring to read.

"We can keep you busy!" Four voices sounded causing Kei and I to look over by the sliding glass door. Ren, Kotaro, Kisa and Sui were standing there with smiles on their faces.

"What are you planning to do in order to keep us busy?" I asked as the four of them ran around to the other side of the couch so they were now directly in front of us. It took them two seconds to pounce on Kei and I, a fight that was hardly fair considering it was two to one for the both of us. Kisa was sitting on Kei while Sui held his arms down, Kotaro was immobilizing me by laying across me while Ren pulled a blindfold over my eyes. I assumed they did the same to Kei because they didn't want us finding out what we were doing.

"Oi! What are you trying to do to us?" Kei asked as I felt my body being dragged someplace unknown by four hands meaning two siblings.

"Don't worry we are just going to have some fun with you two!" Kisa said as I heard rustling from what I assumed as a closet.

"Whose room are we in?" I asked as there was water running from a bathroom close by.

"Mine." Kisa replied quickly before there was something fuzzy being wrapped around my hands and tied tightly making there no possibility of escaping. Whatever it was, it was digging into my wrists rather harshly and was irritating.

"Oh god help me." Kei said from next to me, I was pretty sure his hands were died up as well because whatever they do to me they will most likely do to Kei.

"Not help you help _us_!" I told him when I felt my socks being pulled off and the smell of nail polish reached my nose. _Oh god no!_ I thought desperately knowing this wasn't ending well for the two of us.

"That is the smell of nail polish, what in the world is going on?!" Kei asked as I felt a pad on my face and I hoped it was not leaving what I thought it was leaving on my face.

"Don't worry we are almost done." Kisa said and there were a few laughs coming from the others.

"Maybe you two will play with us more after this so we don't have to resort to doing this yeah?" Sui asked unable to hold back his laughing for the life of him.

"Can we call mercy?" I asked when there was something pressed to my lips and the taste of something sugary and strawberry flavored entered my mouth.

"No." The four voices said in unison, I heard camera's going off left and right and the blindfold was finally taken off.

"Close your eyes sow this doesn't hurt okay aniki?" Kotaro asked when I opened my eyes. I just nodded and closed them again not wanting to see any of what they had done to me. There were things touching my eye-lids and then something being sprayed on my face and clothes. When that was done the blindfold was tied around my eyes again and there were hand touching my hair.

"I think I am never going to show my face to society again in my life." I head Kei say with a groan and the others laughing hysterically.

"All done! You both look so pretty!" Kisa said lifting the blindfold off my face again, I closed my eyes from the brightness before blinking a little so my vision focused. I looked over at Kei and my eyes widened in horror, my brother had his hair in pigtail braids and makeup on his face, his nails were painted and he was sparkling! I assumed the look of shock and mortification on his face was an indicator that I had some of the same features on my face and body.  
_Oh god, oh god, OH MY GOD THEY DID NOT REALLY DO THIS!_ My mind screamed before there was laughing and the other four were on the ground with their cameras in hand.

"Kisa, Sui, Kotaro, Ren, Kei, Zero I'm home!" Came our dad's voice from the entryway.

"Daddy!" The four of them yelled and ran out the door but not before shutting it.

"Dad! Help we've been tortured!" Kei and I's voice followed after the other fours and soon there was a sound of the door opening to the room. Our father stood there in complete shock staring at the both of us as though we had been turned into girls. It was close enough.

"A little help here?!" Kei asked as we tried to pull our hands free.

"You boys should look at yourselves on the mirror." Our dad laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. A glare from Kei and I shut him up and he came over and untied us. We ran to the bathroom and stopped dead in our tracks. Eyeshadow, mascara, lipgloss, perfume, blush, eyeliner, concealer, bronzer, and other various makeup things were evident on our faces. Nails were neatly polished in pink and red and we sparkled because of the glitter. Our hair was in small pigtails that were braided and tied in all different places.

"Those four are so going to get it for this." I said darkly as we scrubbed everything off as quickly as we could. Kei growled in agreement as we started to plan our revenge on our four siblings who were suspiciously no where to be found when the two of us stalked out of the bathroom.

_Siblings were such a handful and in no way the little angles people think they are!_


End file.
